


Finally Yours

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Six days makes a big difference in court, but not so much in the bedroom.





	Finally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'd like to make it clear that I am not advocating this type of relationship; I am simply writing this story for the sake of writing it. To anyone who may be concerned with the ages of the characters in this fic, please know that, yes, this is wrong. I get that. Your apprehension is completely valid.
> 
> <3

Gerard held his fingers up to Frank’s lips, watching the boy’s tongue dart out to lick up his own come.

“You’re something else,” Gerard sighed, stroking Frank’s face lovingly.

Frank pulled back, giving him a lazy, lopsided smile. “And soon, everyone will know how much I love you.”

Moonlight washed the boy’s small tattooed body in a pale glow, and for a moment, he looked so young and innocent that Gerard almost felt bad about doing this. But it was only a week until Frank turned eighteen. He wasn’t a child; what difference did a few days make?

“You’re giving me that look again,” Frank said.

“What do you mean?”

He smiled fondly, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck and pulling their naked bodies flush against each other. “That look you give me when you’re regretting this.”

Gerard kissed the boy gently, running a hand through that soft, raven hair. “I would never regret being with you,” Gerard whispered.

Frank hummed contentedly. “Good. Because you’re gonna be stuck with me for a while.”

This boy was so precious. Gerard couldn’t imagine how he’d ever ended up so lucky, but he pushed the thought out of his mind and simply laughed. “Good,” he echoed. “I want to be stuck with you forever.”

Frank rolled on top of him, buzzing with adolescent energy. “Do you want to go again?”

“Frank,” Gerard whined, laughing again breathlessly. “I’m twenty-three. I’m not a teenager anymore.”

Big, beautiful eyes looked down at him through the pale darkness of the bedroom, and Frank begged, “Please? I’ll fuck _you_ this time, that way you won’t have to do as much work.”

Gerard relented, unable to deny this pretty creature anything. “Fine,” he huffed. “But only because I love you.”

Frank grinned, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy; it made Gerard’s heart swell. “I love you, too, Gee. So much.”

Gerard returned the smile. “And in six days, I’ll take you out somewhere. Where people can finally see that you’re mine.”

“I can’t wait for everyone to know,” Frank sighed. “To know that I’m finally yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~


End file.
